Where You Go, I Go
by awsnapple
Summary: "No," he said firmly, his mouth set in a thin line. "No?" "What do you mean 'no!" Jace gets a little over protective when he finds out about Clary's new mission. One-shot. Jace/Clary.


_Hey. Does anyone love when Jace gets all protective? I do! Just a one-shot I thought of while browsing through MI fics the other day. Hope you like (:_

* * *

Jace was sitting rather uncomfortably on an office chair in his room. Just sitting there. Not exactly bored, but unsure of what to do. He had finished all his training, showered. Twice. He drummed his scared fingers on the wooden desk in front of him. He'd already gone on a walk, visited the green house, and even tried reading. But his mind was elsewhere.

Clary. She was all he thought of these days. And as cheesy as it sounded he didn't know where he would be without her. Dead possibly, if he thought of it literally. He hadn't spoken to her in almost a week. He had begun to train her, but they had one of their passionate arguments, resulting in her storming off angrily from the Institute. He couldn't bring his self to go visit her. She'd changed him in a lot of ways but his pride was present as ever.

He wondered what _she_ was doing now. Probably at Simon's or lounging about at Luke's house. Either way, he didn't care. He wasn't _supposed _to care. He was supposed to be mad, frustrated. Mad at Clary. Who was she to ignore his calls?

He heard the Institute doorbell, but didn't bother getting up. Izzy would get it, or Alec, or Ma- no, Max couldn't get the door. Running a shaking hand through his hair, he choked back a lump in his throat. He sat rigidly as he heard the sound of soft padding footsteps outside his door.

They paused, and he heard a deep breath, and a heavy knock on his door. For a second he thought someone might have been knocking on another door, and that he should just go back to his "sitting", but eventually he caved to curiosity and walked stiffly toward the door, opening it.

He didn't expect to come face to face with two flashing green eyes, and a head of flaming red curls. Why would Clary come here? She had been ignoring his calls and avoiding him as much as possible all week long. Why come now?

"Jace," she mumbled, trying to give him a poker face, but he saw right trough that. Inside, she missed him more than words could tell, and every phone call she ignored gave her heart a tight twist.

"Clary." He replied in the same monotone she had used, cocking his head. "Is there anything you came here for? Or do you need to be led out?" he asked, his voice icy.

She looked away, "Look, I'm sorry, but right now I'm actually here to wish you goodbye," she muttered. He stared at her intently, "What?" he demanded.

"I'm heading over to this old warehouse by Madame Dorothea's, there's a greater demon my new sensor picked up, and I need to destroy it with a rune. There's no other way to kill it, so I'm off in about an hour with Simon and Luke."

Jace continued to stare at her, his golden eyes narrowing dangerously. She had spoken with such serenity. It infuriated him. Did she _want_ to die? How could she speak of killing a greater demon as if it was a stroll through Central Park.

"No," he said firmly, his mouth set in a thin line. She looked up at him, puzzled. "No?" she snapped, "What do you mean 'no'?"

He moved past her and closed the door with one hand, "I mean 'no'. You aren't going." He kept his voice steely, but inside he was shaking. If she wanted to, she would find a way to go, even if he tried to stop her.

"Of course I'm going. Do you think we can just let a greater demon roam around New York?" She demanded incredulously. Jace's eyes never left hers. "There's no way I'm letting you do this," he replied stubbornly, his jaw set.

"What is this, 1930? I'll go where I please, thank you very much. And who are you to stop me, _Jace_ _Lightwood?" _she hissed, "My father? Oh wait, he would send me off to kill a thousand greater demons, probably wouldn't care if I came back alive either."

He ignored her, backing her up to the closed door. "Look. You aren't going to prance off to kill some greater demon just because you have the ability to create new runes. I'm not going to let you get killed Clary," he muttered, bringing his face down to hers.

"Really? You seem to have forgotten how I blew up Valentine's whole damn ship," she replied cooly, glaring.

"You almost _died,_ Clary. Don't you remember that? I don't know what I would do if you did." Jace's voice cracked, "I cant lose you, Clary. I can't bear to see you get hurt, and I'm not just going to sit by and watch you run off to your death. You can't imagine what I feel when you get hurt, Clary!"

"Well it can't be much worse than what _I _feel," she whispered, but the words held no spite, and her eyes softened.

Jace gave her a hard look, "Fine. Go kill that greater demon, but know that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, and by the Angel I don't know if I could live with myself if something happened to you," he finished, taking a sharp breath.

He looked into her eyes. Golden melting into green. He reached out to touch her face, stroking it from her temple to her chin. She came closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head into his chest.

"I'll be fine, Jace. I promise," she whispered, her voice muffled in his shirt. He held her tighter, laying his cheek on her hair. "Well, it's settled, I'm coming with you. Where you go, I go," he whispered, pulling her face up to his to kiss her.


End file.
